Timeline
Timeline ''' '''Time- the Viewer opens its eyes. Around 4 B.C. - Payne Alexander is born in Hades. Villain. Around 48,000 B.C. - Duke Shadows is born. 1310- Deimos Spartacus is born. 1877- Henri Ducarde is born in London. 1880- Sophia Ducarde is born in London. 1888- Johnby Zreus is born. 1912- Alfred Stoker is a victim of the sinking of the RMS Titanic. 1912- Sophia Ducarde is murdered in her sleep. 1912- Jason Toombs is murdered while walking home. 1912- Alucard Stoker falls to his death. 1912- Mary Stoker commits suicide. 1912- Bernard McCallister is murdered in his prison cell. 1912- Detective Henry Watson is found decapitated. 1912- Henri Ducarde is mysteriously murdered. 1914- Rex King is born. 1914- König Nazi is born in Austria. Villain. 1914- Richard Shriever is born. 1915- Susan Trex is born. 1915- Sydney Kalvinsky is born. 1915- Gregory Ghoul is born. 1920- David King is born. 1922- Matthew West is born. 1923- Maximillion and Bartholomew Bourne are born. 1924- Elijah Barton is born. 1924- Rex Ventura is born. 1925- Robert Freeman is born. 1925- The Hand is born. Villain. 1926- Wayne Knight is born. 1929- Hank Ventura is born. 1929- Zreus Pharmaceuticals is founded. 1931- David Davis is born. 1932- Daniel Carter is born. 1932- Simon Summers is born. 1933- Project Blasphemer is near completion. 1934- The Freedom Fighters are created. 1940- The Freedom Fighters enter World War II. 1941- David King becomes Justice. 1941- The alien symbiotes Rav’N and Zar’N are born on Radica. 1941- Tirese Whitlow is born on Terra Mosa. 1941- Viesha Whitlow is born on Terra Mosa. 1941- Elijah Barton becomes the Gold Beetle and goes to fight in the war. 1941- Betsy Freeman is born. 1941- Wayne Knight becomes The Croc. 1941- San Juan Kingston is born. 1942- Ming Xavier is born. 1942- The Bourne Brothers become The Cape. 1942- Robert Freeman becomes Hailstorm and enters the war. 1942- The Freedom Fighters go missing on a mission in Germany. 1942- Sorrow and James Johnson are born. 1943- Elijah Barton is executed by German soldiers. 1943- Julius Hezekiah is born. 1943- Chase McBride is born. 1943- Wong Chan is born in China. 1943- Hank Ventura becomes High Ace while in Germany but goes missing. 1943- Rex Ventura takes up his younger brother’s mantle as High Ace but goes missing trying to find him. 1944- David King, Matthew West, Maximillion and Bartholomew Bourne return to the States after the war. 1944- Wally Carter is born. 1944- Odonis Trex is born. 1944- Morton West is born. 1945- King Su Gar and Queen Hon Ey are born on Monosaccharidia. 1952- David Davis becomes the second Justice after David King retires. 1952- Dan Carter becomes the second Gold Beetle. 1952- David Davis Jr. is born. 1952- Bobby Freeman Jr. is born. 1952- Pamela Infernuma is born. 1952- Umiko Yagasaki is born. 1952- Diana Hall is born. 1952- Xavier Solórzano is born. 1952- Frank Steinerman is born in Germany. 1952- Thomas Battle is born. 1952- Simon Summers becomes Technoclops. 1953- Deimos Spartacus becomes Centurion and travels to America. 1953- Raven Davis is born. 1953- Calypso Winters is born. 1953- Bella and Andre Wright are born. 1954- The Bourne Brothers retire. 1954- Technoclops has his first battle with his arch-enemy Mr. Nefarious. 1954- Matthew West retires and begins to notice that he transferred his powers to his son. 1955- Duke Shadows and his Wlltra invade Earth. 1955- The Society of Heroes is formed after they turn back the alien invasion. Team consisted of the second Justice and Gold Beetle and Centurian. 1956- Wayne Knight retires. 1956- A remorseful Duke Shadows adopts the name Arnold Paclose and joins the Society of Heroes. 1957- Morton West becomes Shadow Lad. 1957- Wally Carter becomes The Archer. 1957- Ming Xavier becomes Shockwave. 1957- San Juan Kingston becomes The Mask. 1957- Simon Summers dies after he accidentally blows himself up. 1957- Justice II creates the Junior Society whose first members included; The Archer, Shadow Lad, Shockwave, and The Mask. 1959- Betsy Freeman becomes Ice Princess. 1959- Junior Justice faces their first major villain The Scarab. 1959- Artemis Carter is born on McManus 5. 1960- King Quetzalcoatl is born on Serpentitus. Villain. 1962- Chase McBride and the Kilbourne County Saints win the State Championship. 1962- Phoenix Law is born. 1963- David Davis Jr. becomes Kid Justice and joins the Junior Society. 1963- Betsy Freeman rebrands herself Ice Queen and joins the Society of Heroes. 1964- The Bourne Brothers are both murdered. 1964- Raven Davis begins training. 1964- Lord Claudio Coheed is born on Cambrias. Villain. 1964- Tirese Whitlow marries Viesha Whitlow now called Tiesha Whitlow as Terra Mosans change the first letter of their names with marriage. 1964- The Young Guns are formed consisting of; Cyro-Kid (Bobby Freeman), Kinect (Thomas Battle), Shift (Dexter Miller), Arcane (Diana Hall), and Shrinking Boy (Xavier Solórzano). ' 1964'- Jason Krueger and his Circus of Death become the first villains to plague the Young Guns and Femme Fatals. Members consisted of; The Scare- Beast, Chucko the Clown, The Boogeyman, and Captain Rex. 1965- David Davis Sr. dies from lung cancer. 1965- Sorrow and James Johnson form the band The Johnson Brothers. 1966- David King and Robert Freeman Sr. are gunned down in a fire fight with members of Death’s Head. 1967- The Femme Fatals are formed consisting of; Infernus (Pamela Infernuma), Memoir (Umiko Yagasaki), Mercury (Calypso Winters), Intangibella (Bella Wright), and Justice Lass (Raven Davis). 1968- Andre Wright becomes the Black Falcon. 1969- Azteka and his brother Pablo Solórzano immigrate to the United States. 1969- Hezekiah Industries is founded. 1971- Dan Carter dies trying to save his brother Wally while on a joint mission between the Society of Heroes and Junior Society. 1971- Eric Bishop becomes the first hero to go public with his identity after saving President Nixon from an assassin’s bullet. 1972- Black Falcon, Eric Bishop, and Azteka form Trinity Inc. the first government sponsored team of heroes. 1973- The alien symbiote Ven’N is born on Radica. 1973- Elastic Waistband is born. Villain. 1973- Battle University is founded. 1973- Nixon’s Othella Ross Act outlaws vigilantism after an unknown group of supers bomb the White House. 1974- The members of the Junior Society retire. 1974- Odonis Trex Jr. is born. 1975- David Davis Jr. becomes the third Justice. 1975- The Battle University Bobcats are created. 1975- A Vietnam War veteran hijacks a bus and kills himself and all the passengers by driving into the Hudson River. 1976- Sorrow Johnson is murdered, and his brother, James assumes his identity and makes it look like he was the twin who died. 1976- The Society of Heroes disbands and Centurion returns to Greece. 1977- An alien space ship lands in the middle of Detroit carrying with it the alien symbiote the Challenger of the Unknown. 1977- Frank Steinerman becomes Golem. 1977- Acid Rain is born. Villain. 1977- The son of San Juan Kingston, Jasper, bonds with the alien symbiote and becomes the Challenger of the Unknown. 1978- Terrence Bei Fong becomes Terra. 1978- Jason Li becomes The Transporter. 1978- Terry Hogan becomes White Skull. 1978- Molotov Cocktail is born in the USSR. Villain. 1978- Challenger of the Unknown recruits Terra, White Skull, and The Transporter into his short-lived team called The Revengers to oppose the Othella Ross Act. 1979- Pamela Infernuma and Calypso Winters are brutally murdered by Jason Krueger after he finds out about their lesbian relationship. 1979- All remaining members of the Femme Fatals retire. 1979- Kenny King is born. 1979- Solomon Kane is born. 1979- Lindsay Shriever is born. 1980- Thomas Battle marries Raven Davis. 1980- It is foretold that the eldest son of two heroes would bring peace to a damned world. 1981- Tianna Whitlow is born on Terra Mosa. 1981- Trish Zeppelin is born. 1981- The alien symbiote Ban’N is born on Radica. 1982- Drake O’Kelly becomes Hyde. 1982- Zar’N and host Dark Reign kill Rav’N and son Ven’N and destroy Radica, leaving only Zar’N and Ban’N as the only Radicans. 1982- Hal Trex is born. 1982- Yen is born in Korea. 1982- Luno Knight becomes Tide. 1982- Cade and Jade Wilson are born. 1983- The Johnson Brothers split up and Sorrow (James) begins his solo career. 1983- The Challenger of the Unknown bonds with Silas Barton the grandnephew of Elijah Barton. 1984- Challenger of the Unknown recruits Hyde and Tide to become the new team of Revengers. 1984- Scientist Bruce Williams is transported to a far off world called Velocitron where he meets and saves the lives of Andrea and Neo Spirit although he is too late to stop Neo’s transformation into a giant monster, as the three of them are transported to Earth. 1985- Michael and Maria Shriever are born. 1985- Sorrow (James) Johnson dies from a heroin overdose. 1985- D’Rak Solo is born in Hell. 1985- Pablo Solórzano and his twin brother are born in Brazil. 1985- Bill Watts is born. 1985- Redd Williams is born in Spain. 1985- Prince Incas is born on Cambrias. 1985- Hezekiah Industries creates Mister Stringent. Villain. 1985- Odonis Trex begins project Emerald Dawn. 1986- While working with Andrea Spirit in his lab, Bruce Williams causes an explosion that instead of killing them, grants them their powers as Neo moved into the blast trying to save them. 1987- Bruce Williams, and Andrea and Neo Spirit go public with their identities as the Othella Ross Act is overturned by Congress. 1987- '''Frank Steinerman goes public with his identity. '''1987- John Coheed and Boy Cambrias are born on Cambrias. 1987- Bruce Williams, and Andrea and Neo Spirit form The Meta Patrol. 1989- Bruce Williams and Andrea Spirit begin dating. 1989- Tiana West is born. 1989- Claudio Draihman is born. 1989- Dukestream is born on Hyper Mosa. 1989- Elliot Sanchez is born in Star City. 1990- El Tigrundo, El Magnifico, White Tiger, Sir Migre, and Dynamite escape Mexico and head into Texas and become the Honor Society. 1990- Davis King is born. 1990- Lindsay Shriever becomes the villain Sonic Sound. 1990- Dexter Willies is born. 1990- Cydney Dahlberg is born. 1991- Havana Sweetwater is born. 1991- Sivana Dailey is born. 1991- Lesane Wilson is born. 1992- Robert Zeppelin is born. 1992- Peter Stainsweet is born. 1992- Roderick Shadson is born. 1992- Zhane McCallister is born. 1992- Sharon Wills is born. 1993- Arnie Guilder is born. 1993- Arnez and Rosita Smulders are born. 1993- Mindy Kane is born. 1993- Dexter Willies is born. 1993- Cole Zeppelin is born. 1993- Joyce Goodwin is born. 1994- Xavier Winslow is born. 1994- Anthony Dudson is born. 1994- Bridget Payne is born. 1995- Bruce Williams marries Andrea Spirit. 1995- Michael Shriever becomes the villain Psycho-Red. 1995- Maria Shriever becomes the villain Spellbinder. 1995- Robert Battle Jr. is born. 1995- Morton Whithers is born. 1995- Ravian Battle is born. 1995- Katie Dudson is born. 1997- Dane Battle is born. 1997- Leo Hudson is born. 1997- Parker Grayson is born.' ' 1998- Thomas and Raven Battle die in a car accident. 1998- Clarence Godfrey is born. 1998- Michael Shriever leaves his criminal family and joins the Meta Patrol as Infa- Red. 1998- Roosevelt Houston is born. 1999- Odonis Trex creates the androids; Guy Rayner, Ray Stewart, X-52D5, D-A7X, and creates a prototype DON-1. 1999- Elliot Sanchez meets Robert Zeppelin. 1999- Elliot and his parents are murdered. 2000- Betsy Freeman dies from a heart attack. 2000- Elliott Tech is founded. 2000- David Davis Jr. begins to train Davis King to be the new Justice. 2001- Marais Macgrath is born. 2002- Kenny King becomes the Reaper of New Orleans. 2003- Neo Spirit is murdered by Acid Rain. 2003- Bill Watts becomes Electro- Bill. 2006- The symbiote Ban’N finds its way to Earth and bonds with Ravian Battle. 2007- Dane Battle discovers his powers and becomes the new Kinect. 2008- Davis King becomes the fourth Justice. 2008- Artemis Carter comes to Earth and becomes Kinesis. 2009- Tiana West becomes Teleshay. 2009- Ravian Battle becomes Slipstream. 2010- The government sponsored team known as Six is created with its members being; Dexter Willies, Lesane Wilson, D’Rak Solo, Arnie Guilder, Parker Grayson, and Clarence Godfrey, with Frank Steinerman as their mentor. 2010- Dr. Hezekiah begins Project Meta with the help of Dr. Zreus. 2010- Hezekiah Industries turn Bill Watts into the hulking monster Mega Watt. 2010- Team Extreme is formed consisting of; Slipstream, Kinect II, Justice IV, Kinesis, and Teleshay. 2011- Tyga Coheed comes to Earth after Coheedus 1 is destroyed. 2011- Hezekiah Industries creates 9 failed clones of Slipstream. 2011- Sklant is born on the home planet of the Wlltra. 2011- Port City Murders take place and end with the death of Xavier Winslow. 2011- Dexter Willies attends his half- sister, Mindy Kane’s, funeral. 2011- Static- X is created by Julius Hezekiah and force grown to pose as his teenage son. 2012- Dr. Zreus clones Slipstream but instead creates the indestructible abomination John-Boy. 2012- Dr. Bruce Williams creates Rose Battle, a force grown female clone of Ravian Battle. 2012- While on Spring Break Robert Zeppelin gets his powers after inadvertently causing a gigantic explosion that destroyed all of Neon City and killed thousands including his best friends and younger brother. 2013- Robert Zeppelin becomes a hero to atone for the death of Joyce Goodwin, his late brother’s old girlfriend. 2013B- An alternate timeline where Robert Zeppelin kills the members of Team Extreme. 2013- Famine is created by Hezekiah Industries. 2014- Team Extreme travels to the far away Planet Terra Mosa. 2014- Dr. Johnby Zreus dies at the age of 126. 2014- Project Meta begins with Roosevelt Houston being their first test subject. 2014- Cydney Dahlberg and Robert Battle Jr. are kidnapped and become the second and third test subjects. 2015- Team Extreme return to Earth. 2015- Team Extreme meet an alternate version of themselves called the Secret Society whose members included; Kinect (Jhordane Capello), Duke (Ravian Battle), Justice III (David Davis Jr.), and Teleshay (Tiana West). 2015- Robert Battle Jr., Roosevelt Houston, and Cydney Dahlberg escape Hezekiah Industries. 2015- Robert Battle Jr. becomes Pulse. 2015- Dexter Willies dies fighting Famine. 2015- Rose Battle becomes Protrona but dies fighting Famine. 2015- Ravian Battle dies fighting his clone Famine. 2015- Static- X, Robert Zeppelin, and Kinect II defeat Famine. 2015- Leo Hudson becomes a superhero. 2015- Assassins’ Dethpul (Cade Wilson) and Dedstrik (Jade Wilson) kill David Davis Jr. and Jason Krueger. 2020- Team Extreme is disbanded, and Justice IV marries Teleshay. 2027- Ravian Battle returns from an alternate universe as the anti-hero Duke. 2028- Malcolm and Thomas King are born. 2028- Stringent 2.0 is created. 2028- Daniel Carter Jr. is born. 2028- John- Boy goes on a rampage through the United States seriously wounding many heroes and villains and even going as far as beating Dethpul to death. 2028- Thomas Whitlow-Battle is born on Terra Mosa and sent to Earth. 2028- Tianna Whitlow dies. 2028- Roman Kalvinsky is born. 2029- Bart Trex is born. 2029- Cole Battle is born. 2029- Neo Williams is born. 2029- Andre Wright Jr. is born. 2029- Donnell, Analexis, Trish, Ordell, and Robert Zeppelin Jr. are born. 2029- Basil Elliott is born. 2029- Hezekiah Industries sends John- Boy into the future. 2030- James Shriever is born. 2030- Zea Hezekiah is born. 2030- The boy who would grow up to be Tucker is born. 2030- Kraven Romanov is born. 2030- Robert Zeppelin dies fighting Famine. 2031- An overpowered Pulse finally kills Famine on New Year’s Day. 2035- Duke reveals himself to be Ravian, causing Tiana West to die of shock. 2035- Davis King kills Dane Battle as payment for losing his wife. 2036- Dawn Powell is born. 2037- Ravian Battle kills Davis King on live television. 2040- Artemis Carter leaves Earth and travels to Terra Mosa. 2040- Ravian Battle retires. 2040- Kenny Wescitt and Jared are born. 2040- Malcolm King becomes Glassman. 2045- Roman Kalvinsky becomes Robotman. 2045- Daniel Carter Jr. becomes the third Gold Beetle. 2045- Bart Trex becomes Leafman. 2045- Trinity Incorporated is founded by Glassman, Robotman, and Leafman. 2045- Cole Battle becomes Metrax. 2045- Neo Williams becomes Lodyx. 2045- Michael Shriever murders his brother Lindsay and kills himself. 2045- James Shriever becomes the villain Sonic- Red. 2045- Thomas Whitlow- Battle becomes the second Slipstream. 2045- Thomas King becomes the villain Telos. 2045- Kraven Romanov becomes Molotov. 2045- Andre Wright Jr. discovers his uncles old costume and becomes Black Falcon II 2047- The Society of Heroes is reformed with its new members being; Gold Beetle III, Metrax, Lodyx, Slipstream II, and Black Falcon II. 2047- The super villain team, The Rogue Krew is founded, members included; Telos, Molotov, Sonic- Red, Stringent 2.0 and Z-Beam. 2053- Dawn Powell commits suicide. 2057- Kenny Wescitt finds DON-1 and uses him to help become a hero. 2057- Basil Elliott becomes Gatman. 2057- Kenny Wescitt, DON1 and Jared become official members of the Society of Heroes. 2057- Ravian Battle dies in his sleep. 2057- Robert Battle Jr. retires. 2057- Tucker becomes a vigilante. 2060- Robert Zeppelin Jr. takes up the mantle of Pulse to further both his and his mentor’s legacy. 2060- Sklant initiates a second Wlltra invasion. 2061- The hero Ker and villains Vince and Kiren are brought to Nueva V by Sklant, and cause havoc which results in the destruction of the Society of Heroes headquarters and the death of Kenny Wescitt as he sacrificed himself to save the universe. 2061- All government sponsored teams are disbanded and the members go underground. 2062- John- Boy arrives in the future and immediately gets into a one-sided fight with Trinity Incorporated and Gatman, and is eventually put into cyro-sleep to put a stop to his reign of terror. 2065- After the failed invasion, The Meta Human Registration Act is proposed and passed into a law. 2065- Cyber Dethpul is created to hunt down all unregistered supers and either capture or kill them. 2070- A super-powered Civil War ensues pitting friend against friend with civilians caught in the middle. 2072- After 2 years of fighting, the Wlltra return to Earth’s atmosphere and release a biochemical that infects all the living and raises all the dead. 2072- A boy who will be known as “The Drummer” is born in Star City. 2073- The dead start to rise both human and super alike as a new war for survival begins. 2089- “The Drummer” dies and reanimates as a zombie. 2090- Only small pockets of humanity remain as the Wlltra return and conquer what is left of the Earth. 2090- In their fight Sklant and Robert damage a cyro-tube which slowly starts to leak. 2090- Robert Battle Jr. the last living super hero dies fighting Sklant, the leader of the Wlltra. 2090- Sklant opens a time rift which brings all of Earth’s greatest past pure fighters to the future to compete in the Lithium Tournament which would decide the fate of the planet once and for all. 3000- Years after Earth failed to win the tournament; John- Boy awakens and steals a spaceship carrying nanites filled with the powers of Earth’s past heroes. 3000- When the ship hits Earth’s atmosphere, it expels John- Boy and the nanites, creating a cloud of nanites that blanket the Earth and its inhabitants with super powers. 3000- As John- Boy falls back to Earth, he is attacked by Sklant, whom he promptly beats to death with his newly acquired powers, fulfilling the prophecy of being the child of two heroes who would bring peace to a damned world, albeit being the clone of that child. 3010- A new evolved human race takes control of the Earth, calling themselves Earthans as it fit more with the name of the planet. 3020- Order is restored to the new people of Earth under the guidance of the omniscient Viewer. 3021- The nanites all lose their power and only a small number of Earthans are left with power, which carries on for generations. 3021- The Earthans begin to raise up against their Wlltra conquerors. 3021- The Wlltra’s armies end their occupation of Earth. 3080- The boy who would become Captain C- Port is born. 3082- Katelyn Wright is born. 3082- Kurt Williamson is born. 3082- Solara Moonshine is born. 3082- Jonathan Parker is born. 3082- Arnold Kent is born. 3082- Rosalinda and Eva Gutierrez are born. 3083- The twins who will grow up to be Blue Lightning and Black Thunder are born. 3083- Victor Savage is born. 3083- Benjamin Stone is born. 3090- Hilton, Hyde and Harley Hamilton are born. 3092- Clark Standfill is born. 3093- Victor Callaway is born. 3093- V.O.E is created on the Moon Base by Dr. Adam Smashere. 3095- Royson Rage is born. 3095- Julius the Monkey King is born in Africa. 3095- Nathan Young is born. 3095- Jack Winston is born. 3095- Rosie and Bartholomew Blackstone are born. 3095- Lei Cooper is born. 3095- Zhane Ghoul is born. 3095- Roy Robinson is born. 3098- Oliver Barton is born. 3098- Queen Amora Salmon is born. 3098- Afu Amaru is born. 3098- Ziggy Kingston is born. 3098- Franklin Ozinan is born. 3098- Axel Finlay is born. 4000- Lewis Conroy is born. 4001- Rojo, Verde and Azul become the Three Samaritans. 4001- Samuel Williams discovers what he thinks is an ancient temple, but what is actually the Society of Heroes partially destroyed headquarters. 4001- Artemis Carter returns to Earth and reveals its past in its entirety, and promptly returns to Terra Mosa. 4002- K’Hall becomes Silverback and leads Africa into war with Europe. 4010- Deimos Miller becomes Shifter. 4010- Richard O’Donnell is born. 4010- Tran Yagasaki becomes Darkstar. 4010- Sheamus O’Kelly becomes The Green Shamrock. 4010- Mentor forms the Doom Squad consisting of; Stretch (Reed O’Reilly), Negativa (Cherry Rose), Bionic Woman (Bianca Ramirez), and Cynderblock (Cyndey Callaway). 4015- Seymour Hoskins becomes Red Legend. 4015- Fu Ma Kugi becomes protector of Earth after Deimos Spartacus transfers his power to him. 4015- Prince Flametros of the Wlltra comes to Earth to follow in his father’s, Duke Shadows, footsteps. 4015- Ace Vel comes to Earth-1 from Earth-4. 4015- The Rejects are formed consisting of; Silver Centurion (Nolan Kent), Bat- Wonder (Diana Kent), Night-Boy (Jason Kent), Atom-Smash (Dr. Adam Smashere), Elttab Ybbob and Onazrolos Otrebron. 4015- Lewis Conroy becomes Ratman. 4016- Strontium is formed consisting of; Electric Shock (John Staxus), Bionic Man (Vincent Fury), Backstop (M’Kel Sani), Gravitra (Kelse Kane), and Hydraxon (Ray Perry). 4017- Katelyn Wright becomes Dupli- Kate. 4017- Kurt Williamson becomes Camo. 4017- Solara Moonshine becomes Nouva. 4017- Blue Lightning and Black Thunder become heroes. 4017- Jonathan Parker becomes Speed-Man. 4020- The New Society of Heroes are created consisting of; The Tornado (Arnold Kent), Breakdown (Victor Savage), Crankcase (Benjamin Stone), V.O.E., Frost Bite (Jack Winston), Lazaretto (Lei Cooper), 4021- The New Young Guns are formed consisting of; La Panthara (Rosalinda Gutiérrez), Blue Panther (Eva Gutiérrez), Ink (Hilton Davidson), Tattoo Man (Hyde Davidson), and Chain Gang (Harley Davidson). 4021- The New Team Extreme is formed consisting of; Superion (Clark Standfill), Stone (Victor Callaway), Major Rage (Royson Rage), Nitrox (Nathan Young), Heatwave (Rosie Blackstone), Iceslide/Blackfire (Bartholomew Blackstone). 4022- The short-lived hero team called the Offenders is created, members included; Sepulskull (Zhane Ghoul), Ghost (Roy Robinson), Spearhead (Oliver Barton), Trident (Lady Amora Salmon), Silver Lynx (Afu Amaru), Cronic (Ziggy Kingston), 4TZ (Franklin Ozinan), Accel (Axel Finlay). 4025- The villain team Shock Patrol is created with members consisting of; Beast Man (Xavier Howlett), Dyno-Man (Ted Wayne), Jadent (Jane Zreus), Jarhead (Joel Elliott), Quicks (John- Boy). 4025- Lindsay Wright becomes Blue Magic. 4030- The villain team, Flashpoint is created, members include; Superion X (Bruce Standfill), A7X (Avery Xavierson), Felinus (Caledon Cambria). 4035- Lewis Conroy adopts Richard O’Donnell and trains him to be Hamster, his sidekick. 4040- Alexander Beezleberry launches an attack on the people of Earth, pitting the forces of Hell against Heroes and Villains alike in an event known as the End of Days. 4045- John- Boy sacrifices the other members of Shock Patrol, The Offenders, and The New Young Guns to try and stop Alexander but to no avail. 4045- Alexander eviscerates John- Boy and most of the heroes and villains with him. 4050- Jonathan Parker, Kurt Williamson, Solara Moonshine, and Katelyn Wright launch an assault on Alexander in the pits of Hell and are captured. 4050- Alexander imbues the 4 heroes with his power and dies as they issue in a new world order. 4055- The 4 heroes now calling themselves, the Hell Hounds, use their new hellfire powers to travel to the universe of the Secret Society after visiting the ruins of The Society of Heroes HQ. 4055- Ratman, Hamster, Samuel Williams, Dr. Adam Smashere, and Jason Kent the last surviving heroes emerge from their shelter on the Moon Base. 4084- The Hell Hounds return to their home universe to discover a utopia had been created in their absence. 4885- The Hell Hounds use their powers to rewrite history creating an all new alternate universe to explore.